Занкроу
в " "}} |mark location=Правая часть груди |occupation= |previous occupation=Темный Маг |team= |previous team=Семеро Кровных Чистилища |partner= |base of operations=Дирижабль Сердце Гримуара (Раньше) |status=Мёртв |relatives= |magic=Магия Огненного Убийцы Богов |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 209 |anime debut=Эпизод 101 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа |japanese voice= |english voice=Ian Ferguson |image gallery=yes }} Занкроу – бывший Огненный Убийца Богов, член сильнейшей Тёмной Гильдии, Сердце Гримуара, а также один из команды Семеро Кровных Чистилища. Он был убит Зерефом во время войны между Хвостом Феи и Сердцем Гримуара на Острове Тенрю. Внешность Занкроу имеет растрепанные, длинные пшеничного цвета волосы и красные глаза. Также он крепкого телосложения. На правой части груди у Занкроу метка гильдии Сердце Гримуара. Личность Занкроу - жестокий, самоуверенный и вспыльчивый. Он всегда улыбается и смеётся. Терпеть не может слабаков. Занкроу не ценит товарищей, если потребуется, в любой момент может их убить. Единственный, кого он уважает, это Хэйдс. К тому же он очень недооценивает Убийц Драконов и считает их магию не сравнимую с Магией Убийц Богов. История Занкроу был воскрешён Хэйдсом вместе с шестью другими магами, чтобы выучить особую формулу Древней Магии, которая позволила Занкроу стать Убийцей Богов. Одна из этих магов, Меледи, была найдена Занкроу, Уртир и Каином в городе, который они разрушили. Занкроу был против присоединения Меледи к команде, заявив, что им всего лишь было приказано уничтожить всех жителей города ради получения одного ключа к возрождению Зерефа. Однако, он стал мягче, когда Уртир обратила внимание на большой магический потенциал девочки. Арки Остров Тенрю thumb|200px|left|Занкроу - Огненный Убийца Богов Впервые его можно увидеть на дирижабле, который принадлежит его гильдии. Когда он и его товарищи узнают, что Хвост Феи собирается сражаться с Сердцем Гримуара, Занкроу покрывается черным пламенем посмеиваясь и ставя под сомнение силу членов Хвоста Фей, при этом утверждает то что он превратил бы любого, кто встал у него на пути в пепел. Позднее, когда они готовятся к битве, он спрашивает Ультир зачем она так заморачивается (Ултир переодевалась в одежду более подходящую для битвы). Он утешает Мереди, когда ту наругала Ультир, а затем становится свидетелем того, как Макаров принял свою гигантскую форму. Потом Козерог телепортирует его на поле боя при помощи своей магии, и Занкроу весело кричит в ожидании битвы. Поскольку Нацу без труда побеждает рядовых членов гильдии, Занкроу направляется к нему, приказав при это низкоранговым членам гильдии убираться. Тем не менее, когда она пытаются предупредить о силе Нацу, как Огненного Охотника на Драконов, он злится и сжигает их, приговаривая, что в Сердце Гримуара нет места слабакам. Затем он швыряет шар черного пламени в Нацу, который пытается съесть пламя, но терпит неудачу. Когда Нацу застыл в шоке, Занкор сообщает, что он гораздо выше Нацу в силе ибо является Убийцей Огненных богов. thumb|200px|Zancrow easily sends Natsu back During their battle, Zancrow informs Natsu that he learned his fire Magic from Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Page 3 Despite Zancrow's claims that his Magic comes from someone with the strength of a god, which Natsu scoffs at, his flames still prove to be stronger than Natsu's flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 4-5 Not only that, while Natsu can't eat Zancrow's flames, he can eat Natsu's flames with ease. Zancrow easily blasts Natsu far away from the battle with just a few destructive attacks. In his cocky rage, Zancrow even attacks Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily for commenting on their fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 7-11 thumb|left|200px|Занкроу ест пламя [[Нацу Драгнил|Нацу]] A short time later, Zancrow once again finds Natsu beside the heavily-wounded Makarov, who is consoling him. Zancrow mocks both of them for showing fear, and mentions that Hades must have defeated Makarov. Natsu's ensuing rage at this revelation causes him to revitalize with a new fighting spirit that makes Zancrow nervous. Natsu then says that his "fear" is not of Zancrow, but it is of the possibility that someone other than himself will defeat Hades. He then announces that he will personally take out Hades himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 13-20 thumb|200px|Zancrow is ready to fight against Natsu one more time Zancrow then walks right up to Natsu, face to face, saying he will make sure Natsu never again jokes about beating Hades. He gets pummeled and launched back by a few of Natsu's punches, but easily shrugs them off and retaliates strongly, lauding on the power of his black God flames. In this battle, Natsu proves to be a formidable opponent to him, even using a giant tree stump to smash him into the ground to compensate for his inferior flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 4-8 Nevertheless, Zancrow once again gains the upper hand in the fight by trapping Natsu in a sphere of black flame that will eventually kill him. However, before that happens, he is suddenly grabbed by a giant hand extended from an enraged Makarov. Distracted from Natsu, he engulfs himself in flame to burn Makarov heavily, but Makarov refuses to release him, but instead further tightening his grip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 9-14 thumb|left|200px|Zancrow defeated With the three of them more or less immobilized, Zancrow nervously wonders aloud about who would be the first to fall, himself, Makarov, or Natsu. Suddenly, Natsu's Magical presence disappears, and Zancrow shouts in glee that the Dragon Slayer has gone first. However, it turns out that Natsu has nullified his own Magic, granting him the ability to eat Zancrow's black flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 15-17 Surprised, Zancrow is then released from Makarov's grip, only to be blasted into the air by Natsu's Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 18-20 Zancrow, surprised but conscious, is later seen lying on the ground grimacing, as Natsu tells Makarov that they have to warn Grimoire Heart that they should not mess with Fairy Tail. Natsu then collapses from his wounds, unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 2-4 thumb|200px|Zancrow attacking Meredy for "betrayal" Zancrow appears again later, stopping Meredy, who is carrying Zeref across the island and is still being pursued by Juvia. He asks where she is taking Zeref, and accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart, along with Ultear. When Meredy begins to deny it, Zancrow attacks her, saying that she is no longer part of Grimoire Heart, and takes Zeref from her. thumb|left|200px|Zancrow's final moment When Meredy asks him to stop, saying that Zeref is part of her and Ultear's future, and the key to Meredy entering the "Ultimate Magic World" and restoring her hometown, Zancrow reveals that Ultear is the one who destroyed Meredy's hometown. As he laughs at her reaction, Zeref awakens and meets Zancrow's gaze, releasing a wave of Magic that kills him. Zeref lamented causing his death unintentionally and closed Zancrow's lifeless eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 9-12 Тартарос Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Империя Арболес Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Магия Огненного Убийцы Богов Магия Огненного Убийцы Богов: Занкроу - Убийца Богов, чей основной элемент огонь. Он способен создавать чёрное пламя. Будучи Убийцей Богов, Занкроу колдует на ином уровне, чем Нацу, который является Убийцей Драконов. Его способности, однако не для показа, т.к. Нацу не способен съесть его пламя при обычных условиях, т.к. оно могущественнее чем его собственное, но Занкроу может съесть его пламя для увеличению собственной мощности. Тем не менее не смотря на смертельную мощь, Пламя Магии Убийцы Богов может быть съедено Огненным Убийцей Драконов но только при условии, что его тело полностью лишено магии чтобы вместить огромную мощь Магии Убийц Богов. thumb|200px|Рёв Огненного Бога *'Дыхание Огненного Бога:' Характерный Рёв Бога Занкроу. Занкроу выдыхает массивный огненный шар в своего противника, при этом огонь выдыхаемый им нормального цвета, не черный, хотя вероятно, что это результат поглощения пламени Нацу. В аниме цвет пламени остался черным. *'Взрывное Пламя Огненного Бога': Занкроу создает массивный поток черного пламени в направлении своего оппонента толчкообразным движением руки. Когда пламя достигает цели, оно увеличивается в объеме, создавая гигантский взрыв. *'Облако Огненного Бога': Занкроу сильно взмахивает руками, выпуская черное пламя, которое охватывает свою цель, как облако. *'Коса Огненного Бога': Занкроу создает косу из черного пламени, выходящую из его руки, которую он использует в качестве разрушительного оружия. Эта атака впервые продемонстрирована, когда Занкроу использовал его, чтобы срубить несколько деревьев. frame|Пламя Бога Кагутсучи *'Пламя Бога Кагутсучи': Занкроу разводит руки и ноги, высвобождая гигантский шар черного пламени вокруг себя. Эта атака впервые использована против Нацу, против его Сияющего Пламени Огненного Дракона, которое было подавленно заклинанием Занкроу. *'Ужин Огненного Бога': Атака Занкроу, в которой он создает гигантские челюсти из черного пламени и нападает, сдвигая руки и приводя в движение огненные челюсти, захлопывая меж ними противника, и тем самым заточая его в сферу-ловушку из черного пламени, которая испепеляет врага. Мастер Рукопашного Боя: Занкроу способен отразить целый шквал огненных ударов Нацу, при этом комментируя как он слаб перед ним. В общем стиль его ближнего боя очень похож на таковой у Нацу но благодаря превосходству его пламени, над пламенем Нацу, это делает его сильнее в рукопашной схватке. Повышенная Стойкость: На протяжении схватки с Нацу, Занкроу показал, что может отразить любые даже мощнейшие огненные атаки Нацу без каких либо проблем. Даже после того как Нацу опрокинул на него гигантский пень он смог моментально принять ответные и, разрушив его, нанести ответный удар Нацу. Еще одним подтверждение его огромной стойкости является то, что он смог сопротивляться когда хоть и ослабленный Макаров сжал его в своем гигантском кулаке что не нанесло заметного ущерба Занкроу, а лишь лишило подвижности. Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Занкроу появляется, как мини-босс. Он доступен после введения специального пароля. Цитаты Битвы и События *Нацу Драгнил и Макаров Дреяр vs. Занкроу Ссылки Навигация en:Zancrow Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Убийцы Богов Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Тёмные Маги Категория:Бывшие члены Сердца Гримуара Категория:Мертвы Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод